


The Sleeping Beauty Cure

by onesam



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Huening Kai, Fairy Tale Style, Infidelity, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spells & Enchantments, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesam/pseuds/onesam
Summary: There once was a prince named Kai, who had grown up to be young & beautiful, but fate was cruel.At his coming of age, Kai was cursed, body left in eternal slumber.-Edited & formatted for AO3 and #FANTXTASY fest
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Sleeping Beauty Cure

**Author's Note:**

> For the NSFW friendly #FANTXTASY fest. No more damn twitter limits to constrain me!
> 
> Based on the original Italian version of Sleeping Beauty. Yes, the Grimms version cleaned it up for the children. 
> 
> And written in an obnoxiously older fairytale style, sometimes successfully, sometimes failing.

**𝔗𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢** once was a prince named Kai, who had grown up to be young and beautiful, but fate was cruel. At his coming of age, prince Kai was cursed, body left in eternal slumber. 

After years had passed, a handsome noble prince named Soobin, who was betrothed to a neighboring princess, was hunting for a falcon to give to his beloved near the enchanted palace. An arrow of his with his’ sweetheart’s locket attached shot through the palace window.

The prince was determined to retrieve his future bride's locket. Believing the palace to be occupied, Soobin knocked on the great doors, but no one answered and he could only assume it was uninhabited.

His servants supplied him a ladder to enter through the window, so he climbed and entered inside, left bewitched by the splendor of every room he walked into. Amazed at how no living soul was there.

At last, he walked into the reception hall, and there he found, the sleeping prince Kai covered in white, who appeared to be in a state of deep sleep. Soobin attempted to coax the boy awake, shook him and called out but the sleeping boy would not move. 

He realized the boy was under an enchantment.

Dismayed at first, Soobin stared at the beautiful peaceful looking boy. Felt the blood of his sex aroused by heavenly features he had never seen before. Tenderly he lifted the boy into his arms, undressed Kai like a treasured rare object from the palace’s vault. His hands marveled at touching the boy's supple tender skin.

His hand further explored the boy’s soft chest, finding a perky nipple erect likely by the cold. Curious to see if anything else would happen he pinched and pulled at Kai’s nipples until they puffed up, left rosy tender and swollen from his attention. He swore he heard a sigh escape the slumbering prince’s lips.

“There it is,” Soobin groaned, removing the weight of his royal cap. “You may have some semblance of life in you yet.”

He affectionately squeezed Kai’s limp cock and lowered himself down to suckle the pinkish hot tip, throbbing in his mouth and seeping of precum. Soobin sighed, “What lovely taste for a cocklet from a lovely boy.”

Soobin continued downward, eagerly kneading plump thighs under his thick hands. 

As dead as the boy appeared, Kai’s body ran warm under Soobin’s affections. “Oh you sweet thing,” Soobin sighed into the boy’s thighs.

Turning Kai over onto his stomach, he propped Kai’s shapely behind closer under his gaze. 

Soobin’s thumbs peeled Kai’s cheeks apart, admiring the puckered hole that winked back in response to the cool air. Soobin cooed in lovingly, “You’re ready for me aren’t you my love?”

He nuzzled his head in further between the round globes, nose first in. He imagined the boy would feel ticklish by such movement. He admired in awe how the boy was practically hairless, the scent of purity and cleanliness only left in this taboo space.

Spellbound indeed. 

Soobin with one hand, cradled his hard cock beneath his robe and envisioned all the ways he would spill inside the boy’s body, He warmed at the idea of shoving his cock into a helpless sleeping prince, stuffing the pretty prince’s ass with his spent, oh, all the things he could do as he wishes, if only...

“Is this the purpose you’ve been cursed? To be my blessed comfort at this time, used however I please?” he whispered in delight. Excitedly Soobin’s tongue buried itself inside, wet and hot, chasing the insides of the boy’s private little hole worshipfully lavished by his spit.

He moaned as his tongue pushed in and mimicked the act of mating, spearing the boy’s tiny hole in in in in. .. But never deep enough to Soobin’s satisfaction, he needed more. 

Yet the prince did not take notice of the breathy moans slipping out from the boy beneath him.

As Soobin pulled back, spittle connected from the boy’s wet hole trailed from his swollen bottom lip—

A light moan of discomfort could be heard that the prince could not ignore.

Soobin stilled.

“Is this a trick?” he suspiciously wondered. “Are you awake?” With one hand he thoughtlessly smacked the boy’s ass cheek, the sound echoed across the empty palace, a purple wound for days would bloom. 

Still no cry came from Kai’s lips.

The boy was truly and regretfully asleep to all of the world’s splendors and wickedness. 

Soobin rubbed the delicate hot skin tenderly, ashamed of blemishing fair skin before him so rashly, and fervently kissed the spot, praying the sweet prince healed swiftly.

“I apologise to my sweet prince,” Soobin said, turning the boy around to face him, noting Kai’s flushed cheeks and pleased to see the boy’s sweet cock remained half stiff. Soobin began to disrobe himself of his royal garments.”Let me help you further for being such a good boy.” With his eager hands, he gently rubbed Kai’s cock into hardness and toying with the foreskin, he smiled when come further seeped out of the boy’s slit, easing his hand’s ministrations.

“Let me spend inside of you.”

Soobin spread the sleeping boy’s legs apart as far as he could, accommodating himself in between. His strong hands took hold of wide hips, raised the boy’s legs over his shoulders then aligned his slick cockhead to the boy’s hole, slowly breaching in. 

But it was too tempting to Soobin. And who knew when his courtiers would become skittish and attempt to look for him.

“Be a good princeling,” Soobin grunted as he penetrated all the way in (and felt the body squirming beneath a bit) but he was far too lost, his cock gripped like nothing else he had experienced in his lifetime of tumbling with courtiers.

Fully in, Kai’s body limply rocked back and forth from his thrusting. He pumped in harder, hips snapped in a rush for a deep release, enjoying the sight of the boy’s head shaking side to side from being plugged in over and over and over.

“Oh...gods…. I’m going to–” Soobin panted, shaking and flushed. Eyes closed, he spilled into the boy. Never had he emptied his seed so plentiful.

The prince thought contently of how well he would rest later in the comforts of his own palace. Perhaps he will visit this strange place again but he will soon be wed and too occupied for distractions. And as his duty was to birth children with his bride, he could not waste a drop further of his seed. This act would be too greedy, as much as he wished to pluck the angelic prince before him, hide the boy away in his chambers for any use as he pleased.

 _Oh to wish_ , thought Soobin bittersweetly.

As he pulled out, Soobin looked down to cherish the mess he made. And oh what a fine mess it was, to finally see a pair of fine brown eyes looking back at him.

_-_

_𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝕰𝖓𝖉_

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here... then thank you for reading!


End file.
